


One Move Ahead of Us

by Torrin



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrin/pseuds/Torrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU Fic with my own cast of Whalers. Be warned, it has spoilers. The two Whalers are assigned a high priority contract, but what happens when that goes wrong? How far will they go for redemption?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High Overseer Campbell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own cast of Whalers, excluding Rinaldo, Rulfio, etc. chapters may vary greatly in length.

Tavine stared at the onyx blade in his hands. Its midnight like beauty glistened against the pale moonlight flooding through the rooftop window. It was a night like any other for the citizens of Dunwall. But not for the Whalers. Two were assigned a high priority contract, practically laced with gold. _Kill High Overseer Campbell_. If done right, they (along with the others) were promised to be paid their weight in gold. "Tavine, see anything?" his best friend Seraphine Anders said to him.

"Of course. I see a few Overseers. Maybe four total, and there's definitely more on the other side of those doors." he replied darkly. The two were under the ground, peering at Campbell's house from the grime of a gutter. The stench was great, as if the rats had a nest nearby. Maybe it was the blood staining their blades. Or perhaps even the hole in her shoulder, where a lucky Overseer got a shot in. Nothing a potion from Sokolov couldn't fix though. "Okay, I'm gonna slide out and get their attention. While distracted, they won't see you closing in behind for kills." Seraphine nodded in response to her companion's plan.

He slid through the rectangular opening in the concrete, shoulders nearly getting stuck. "Seraphine, how 'bout a little help?" She grasped his shoulders, exerting all her might in a push. The momentum pushed him forward, and the light flooded down on him. It didn't take two seconds for the Overseers to see him, and when they did their swords were drawn immediately. He performed a kip-up and reached for his blade. The blunt end of a City Watch pistol connected with his back, sending him to the ground.

It was then that Seraphine made her appearance, by grabbing an Overseer and holding her daggers to his throat. Tavine looked her dead in the eyes, and she knew what to do. The blades crossed in an X pattern across his throat, blood pouring profusely as if his jugular were a waterfall. She then raised her wrist towards one of the three enemies left and fired a bolt from her wristbow. He fell on impact, then Tavine struck. He kicked the knee of an Overseer in, breaking it. The other got his throat slit.

"I didn't know the Overseers were so weak." he said as the fallen foe's head was removed from its body. It was astonishing to the two that a single swift cut could produce so much life essence. Red stained the concrete walkway in front of the lavish mansion. Inside, their target awaited. Tavine grabbed a balcony ledge to the left of the double doors, and pulled himself up. Then he lent a hand to his devious partner and the two entered the beauteous house of Campbell's demise.

Awe struck both their faces, and left their mouths gaping open. Bodies lay everywhere, blood soaking the carpets and staining the walls. "By the Outsider." Seraphine managed to mumble. It was as if a wave of carnage struck the house, leaving mangled dead bodies everywhere. It reeked worse than the water in the River Wrenhaven. Some were nearly cut in two, others just a slit across the throat. A few were smoking from the bullets buried in them. One even had a crossbow bolt stuck in his right eye. 

"Someone stole our contract. And it most definately seems that he or she is a professional, far beyond our ranks." Tavine said, looting a dead body. He found some bullets. Neither he or Seraphine had use for bullets, and would probably sell them on the Black Market. The blood trail led to Campbell's office. Cautiously, Tavine walked to the large double doors, and pushed one open. The door slowly creaked open, to reveal a man standing over Campbell. Geoff Curnow was seen fleeing the room, throwing his wine glass down. Campbell's layed beside his hand, which was open and white. The man who seemed to be an assassin struck, kicking Tavine in the chest. He drew his pistol and fired a shot into Seraphine's shoulder, throwing her backwards. 

"Ah, damn it. Same shoulder." she said upon crumpling to the ground. He turned to the male on the ground, and stabbed him through the right side of his abdomen. He released a shrill scream, then his head fell back to the floor. Blood pooled around his wound, and Seraphine's was smoking. The assassin left the room through a window in Campbell's office. "Hold on Tavine. I'll get us outta here." she said, trying to get up. Her attempt failed, and sent her leaning against a wall in a crouched form. She tried again, and was successful. 

She staggered to her friend, and gave him a Sokolov elixir. "It won't completely heal you, but it'll give you enough strength to get up and get out of here. Do please hurry and drink up." she said, placing the cool glass canister in his fingers. The red liquid looked so much like the dear blood the two had both lost. His cold, almost lifeless fingers, wrapped around the bottle of 'artificial health'. He very carefully put its seal to his lips, and tipped the bottom up. He was very careful in doing so, and didn't spill a drop at all. After the canister allowed no more drink to be consumed, he stood up. 

Legs shaking and fingers clenched, he made his way to the window the assassin exited from. He was gone. "We must hurry and leave. Soon the Lord Regent's men will be crawling all over this place. Especially when he learns that there where Whalers here. He will think we betrayed him, he'll frame the two of us for killing Jessamine." he said, stepping out of the window. 

"Speaking of her, who exactly killed her?" Seraphine's curiosity escaped her mental capacity.

"Honestly, I don't know. I think maybe Runa led it, and Daud killed her. With the help of Ward." he replied as he jumped off the balcony, and onto a box below. She reluctantly followed her friend down, and towards the door to Holger Square. "Let's go home." 


	2. Gathering Information (House of Pleasure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that, the Walers return home to get some info on the Loyalists. But, what happens if they fail in their new assignment?

"You let someone kill Campbell and ruin the contract? How could you be so incompitant and stupid? Fools, the both of you! You have one more chance to prove your worth to me." Runa grimly slapped Seraphine's face. Both her and Tavine's masks had been removed. "And you, getting stabbed? What were you doing? Trying to court the damn man?" 

"Shut up Runa. Let me speak. He was there long before us, and caught us off guard. He spared Curnow. So what does that tell you? He's a Loyalist. That means that Seraphine and I will strike against the Loyalists." Tavine pushed the woman out of his way. He grabbed their masks and tossed one to his fellow assassin. 

"You have no authority over me, child. Yet your plan is stunningly brilliant. As much as it pains me to say it, you're a damn good sleuth. Even if you have as much personality as a whale's ass. Okay. Don't fail us again, go to the Loyalists and kill this assassin. Show him how the professionals do it." she said, turning the two towards the door. They left Runa's office, and entered the streets of the Estate District. Busy men of commerce and wealth trotted about quickly across the streets and into buildings. This section of the city was buzzing with population. 

"Why would Runa choose to set up office here?" Seraphine asked, putting her mask into her inner breast pocket. 

"I assume the money income. If we can harass a few business owners and make some coin, no harm would be done. It's all in good nature Seraphine." he replied, following his partner's lead on hiding the mask. The two rounded a busy corner and entered the Little Tyvia Corner Club. The club was a bar that modeled Tyvia foods and customs. "Ah it's good to be here again. I'm gonna grab a shot, want one?" Tavine asked. She nodded and found a table. 

"Greetings Gordon. Two shots of that stuff Slackjaw brews please." 

"Sure, sure kid. Why the cheap liquor? You've got some money, get the good stuff." Gordon, the bartender, said. Tavine simply shook his head and returned to the table. The amber liquid stood out in the bar. Most folks were drinking fine wines imported from Tyvia. But, the two Whalers were on a budget. A low coin budget, that didn't need to be wasted on whiskey. But what Daud or Runa didn't know, wouldn't hurt them. Around them were lavish furs and exotic furniture pieces lacquered in black. The place had a devious beauty about it, as if the Outsider himself made the décor. 

"Okay Seraphine, if I were a loyalist, where would I hide?" Tavine downed his whiskey, throat burning mildly. He embraced the sting, and welcomed the open arms of premature inebreation. His crystal clear glass was turned upside down, and set down on the black wood. 

"Hm. Let's think strategically here. Loyalists are enemies of the Lord Regent. So they'll probably want to be right under his nose, metaphorically speaking." she downed the golden liquid, face grimmicing. She preferred the wine of her homeland, but it didn't matter as long as she got her intoxication. She did miss the sweet taste of the Tyvian Red she had drank her each day though. Tavine gave her a small, compassionate look. "I'm okay, just not used to the taste. I prefer Tyvian Red. Alright, I have a great idea. We'll wait and see if any of the City Watch spots this guy. Of course, we'll have to keep more men out in the field. But, when he strikes, we strike." she said.

"Well, I think we should at least do some recon. Maybe get a general idea of where he'll strike next." he offered another shot.

"That sounds good enough for me. Recon, then wait to strike. An ingenious plan. And yes please, I'd love another shot." she said, handing over her glass. He returned a few minutes later.

"Well, I got some work done. Gordon said that the man is believed to be Corvo Attano, that fool Runa and Daud didn't kill. He's a professional badass. So caution is advised. But that's all I got." he said, handing the glass over. She took it, and offered him a a cigar, which he took without thinking. Tavine withdrew a match from his inner breast pocket and lit his cigar, then Seraphine's. Smoke clouded the area and joy filled their faces. They set aside the troubles of Dunwall for a few minutes, and were at bliss. 

Seraphine looked at the clock and seen it was going on noon. "Tavine, we should leave. It's going on noon. Runa is gonna be pissed." she muttered, tossing the remnants of her cigar aside in the ash tray. He also discarded his cigar, and left a few coins for a tip. They made their way out of the bar, and back into the busy streets of the Estate District. People were still scurrying about as quickly as possible. "Damn, it's so busy here. We need to go to back to Runa's, hopefully it's more peaceful there."

Tavine nodded and the two began their walk to Runa's office. Perhaps they could find some information on the Loyalists in her personal archives. They approached the guilded black doors and stopped to think about things. 

"Well old friend, I have a question that only you could answer." he said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes Tavine? What is it?" she replied.

"Why did that man strike? How could we not fight him? I mean, we are assassins..." his voice trailed off as Runa opened the left door.

"What the hell are you two doing? By the Outsider, I told you to find the damn Loyalists. Do your damned jobs—" Runa shoved past them and headed towards the club opposite the Little Tyvia. The Drunken Admiral, a club revolving around Serkonos culture. She walked with anger in her stride, bag of coin in her hand. It was quite obvious that she would be getting drunk later. Never the less, the two friends entered her office building and began looking for Ward, the smartest Whaler in their unit. 

Like usual, he was in the library, studying a book titled Deception, and its Importance. "Well 'ello Tavine and Seraphine. What can I do for you today?" his accent always made Seraphine giggle under her breath.

"Greetings Ward. We are looking for information on the Loyalists. We have reason to believe that one of their assassins stole our contract from you know who." Tavine said.

"Oh, you mean 'Irram Burrows, our wanker of a Lord Regent? He is indeed the arse. Well, I have a few notes on the Loyalists. They should be in my desk, filed in the L section. Feel free to take 'em and study as long as you desire." Ward looked back down at his book, waving the two away. And so they followed their orders, leaving the masses of knowledge and entering the smoking room, which was conveniently right across the hall. Immidiately, a fellow Whaler spotted them. Her name was Ashe Shadows, (a surname of course) and she was a face-stealer. She was also Runa's favorite, and top assassin. Second to Runa, that is. 

"Good afternoon my fellow Whalers. Care for a smoke or a drink?" even some Whalers have morals and a kind heart. 

"I'll have both please." Tavine answered Ashe. Seraphine shook her head and took a seat across from Ashe on a lavish red sofa. Like most of the Whalers' furniture, it was made of black wood. Tavine took a rather large glass of wine, and a cigarette, and sat beside his faithful companion. The tip of his smoke was a bright orange, and the paper black. It was as if even their cigarettes needed to be shrouded and unseen. The only flaw is the flame at the end. He took a drag, and the smoke clouded his lungs. It was an old familiar sting, but one that was accompanied by pleasure. 

"So, Runa tells me that you are hunting for an assassin?" Ashe asks.

"Yes, that seems to be the case Ashe. He's a Loyalist and appears to be none other than Corvo Attano." Seraphine answered before Tavine can say anything.

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open. I do owe you, for saving my ass on that mission." she winked at Tavine. 

"You're still clinging to that? All I did was take a crossbow bolt to the shoulder." Tavine let his modesty show. He knew that pride came before the fall. As the two playfully argued over the debt, Seraphine took the notes to a table in the corner of the room. 

_—The Loyalists_  
_They appear to be governed under moles in the Regent's court of arses._  
_I do not know the location of their base of operations._  
_When the empress died, they were born._  
_They won't back down until they're all dead._  
_I only know one Loyalist by name: Trevor Pendleton_  
_He doesn't seem to follow his brothers' path, therfore putting him under suspicion of being a Loyalist._

"Tavine, get over here! I found something!" Seraphine yelled across the room. Excitement coursing through his veins, he dashed to his friend. In his sprint, he knocked over a chair and spilled some of his wine, which happened to be Tyvian Red. The drink of his homeland. He slid on his heels to a halt, and took a large drink of wine. His vision blurred a bit, and managed to muster some words through his stuttering.

"What? What did you find?!" he shouted, voice echoing on the walls surrounding him.

"Ow, I'm not deaf. Anyways, this will shock you. Trevor Pendleton might be a Loyalist!" she exclaimed, yelling back at Tavine. He immideately hugged her and pulled her out of her chair. Then let go as she pushed herself away. 

"No need to get too excited. It's just a suspicion. I'm gonna get geared up, then we'll hunt down Pendelton." she said as she walked away.

"I can see your affection for her. It's quite obvious, friend. But if you're ever going to have a chance, cut the crap and make a move. And afterwords, don't be so awkward. Be sweet and romantic. Oh here she comes—shh." Ashe advised Tavine to partake in one of his greatest wishes. He did have a fond likeness for her. But, he chose not to accept this advise. Work comes first, whether your work be as an accountant or an assassin.

Seraphine returned, geared. Her black attire masked her figure, and she was only recognizable to those who knew her. Tavine checked his side, and as always, his blade was there. His crossbow bolt stock was full, and there were three Sokolov elixirs in his holster. It seemed that he was geared up and ready to go. "Alright. To the Golden Cat we go, perhaps he's visiting his brothers." he said, handing Ashe his still half full wine glass. 

An hour later, the two sat outside the Golden Cat Bath House, and observed from their vantage point. So far, there was no sign of Trevor. But they did see Morgan...or was it Custis. It was impossible to tell without hearing their voices. Then Tavine thought to himself that having a twin would be amazing. The double deceit, killing one mentally, and all the other wild possibilities. Anyways, the twin stood in a second story window, speaking to one of the many matrons. It was utterly impossible to make out his words, but it didn't matter. They planned to interrogate the two and find out where Trevor is.

"There's guards everywhere. Perhaps there's a hig priority individual at the Cat tonight. And if he or she is worth all the guards here, they will have some serious coin. Coin that we need desperately. Up for a little robery?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the Pendleton in the window. He wasn't doing anything. Just standing there, talking to the wench as if she were of royal blood. They lept from one window ledge and to the other, where the Pendelton's window was. They carefully watched him, and when he turned his back, they entered the room.

Upon entering they saw something grisly and horrific. One of the twins had a blade shoved horizontally through his throat. Blood sprayed the yellow walls, ruining the peace of the evening. As the body was thrown down, they were greeted by an 'old friend' in an onyx mask. A mask that frightened the two. It was a slate grey and onyx color, resembling a skull, and had one blue eye that pierced your soul as you looked at it. He lunged forward, swinging his sword at Seraphine. She crossed her daggers and stopped his blade from hitting her person. The force in his swing knocked her backwards. Tavine fired a bolt at him, but he sliced it in two. Then he was gone without a trace. "What the—" Tavine was cut off as a hand grabbed him from behind. It clasped his throat with brute strength. 

His sight faded from Seraphine running to him, to darkness. He was dying a slow, painful death. He could hear some words being shouted, but couldn't make out what they were. As he fell, he saw Seraphine fighting the man believed to be Corvo. She swung her daggers at him, one coming from each side. He thrust his blade up and blocked the one coming in from his right, but his left hand was cut. Yet again, he vanished. "B-behind you." Tavine said, voice hoarse. She turned swiftly, and swung her blades before her torso quit moving. He blocked her attack, and she faultered. Tavine stood up, and time seemed to slow. Seraphine was stumbling backwards, and Corvo was behind her, blade at her throat. Tavine lunged with his arm outstretched, and blade pointed at Corvo. As the point of Corvo's sword poked her back, Tavine's sword tore through Corvo's muscle and through his forearm. 

Reality gained speed again, and Tavine collided with the hard wooden floor. Corvo's arm poured blood over Tavine's body. The wounded Loyalist ran from the room into a common area. Seraphine, who was still utterly confused on the entirety of the situation, put her hand out to her fallen comrade. He wrapped his hand around hers, and slowly stood up. "Well that could've gone better. I'm quite sure the other Pendleton is dead. We should leave." Seraphine said, walking to the window that they came in from. 

"Hold on Seraphine. Would it hurt to look around? This place must have a safe or a valuable Sokolov painting, or something." Tavine said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She raised her eyebrows at him, showing that she didn't want want to but she would. "Come one, we need the coin." he gestured towards the door Corvo exited from. Downstairs, people were frantically running and screaming. Many were holding others close. It was mass hysteria. "On second though let's go home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tavine has a thing for Seraphine, and she knows. But like is mentioned, work comes first. Also, their Tyvian blood and Tyvia will be mentioned a lot.


	3. A Visit From the Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You will play a pivotal role in the days to come."....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapter's length. I just couldn't brainstorm enough.

Tavine woke with a tremendous sweat on his brow. He body perspirated like a waterfall, but he wasn't hot. As a matter of fact, he was very cold. He shivered, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Then he noticed the land around him. There wasn't really any solid land. Blots of earth and stone dotted the empty horizon. Surrounding them was a great shade of steel blue. He walked from one end of his island to the other. "What the—how do I get over there?" he asked aloud. 

"Hello child. I've been watching you. The way you sleep, the way you kill, the way you live. I know a great deal of facts about you. For instance, the feelings you have for Seraphine. I've said these words before, and I'll say them again in these pressing matters. You play a pivotal role in the days to come, in this forsaken city. You see, I am the Outsider. And this is my mark." a profound burning sensation laid atop Tavine's left hand. He watched, mouth gaping, as the mark of madness was slowly burned onto the back of his left hand. "With this gift known as Blink, you can teleport from one demension to another, than back in the one you started in. But, the location you aimed at is where you will appear. Use it to find me."

The Outsider vanished, but to which island, Tavine didn't know. He clenched his hand, and concentrated on a small mass of land that was at least ten feet away. He opened his eyes, staring at the same island as before. The first attempt failed. He tried a second time, focusing harder. His brow was furrowed, nails digging into his palms. Nothing. The third time, he repeated the same efforts in attempt two. He opened his eyes to a new island. One with streets paved of stone, and a black street light illuminated with a pale amber glow. 

"Well I'll be damned..." he muttered, seeing the man called the Outsider two islands away. He Blinked once again, and appeared one mass closer to the Outsider. He tried for a third teleportation, but couldn't. It's as if his stamina was depleted. 

"You have a magical limit, just like a physical limit. Don't strain yourself." the mysterious voice echoed through his ears. He leaned against a rock that peculiarly slanted upwards. His breaths came in heavy and thick as the sweat from before returned. He stood up, knees weak from exhaustion, and closed his eyes. With his hand clenched, he pictured the Outsider and his small mass of land. Just as easy as breathing, he appeared at the man's feet. "And that's that. You'll be able to get new powers and enhance them through Runes carved in my name. The same goes for physical enhancements. Bonecharms are Runes that are already assigned a power. Enjoy my gifts." he said before fading.

He woke with the same sweat on his brow, but this time his body was immensely over heated. "Tavine, are you alright?" he heard the familiar call of Seraphine's voice. Before he could answer, he felt a burn brandish his left hand. He tried his hardest not to show any pain, and it succeeded. She walked over to his bunk, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He could still she her amaranthian eyes glowing through the darkness. Of course, her eyes weren't exactly purple. Just a glossy shade of black that, when light hit them, made them look purple. Oh how he loved her eyes. She pressed a kiss to his hot forehead, but not a lover's kiss. A kiss that only a friend could give.

"Seraphine, we must talk at once. Meet me on the rooftop." he said, trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want anyone else to intrude in this discussion. It took nearly forty-five minutes of waiting, just to be sure that everyone was asleep, but finally they rose from their beds. Tavine looked towards Seraphine, and when she turned her back to him he Blinked to the catwalk outside their window. Dumbfounded, she paced her steps to the window. "Do hurry, we don't have as much precious time as we used to." 

"I'm coming, I'm coming. But stealth isn't the quickest way." she muttered, stepping out of the large framed glass. He took her hand, and Blinked the two up the catwalk, and to the rooftop. "Tavine—what was that?" he could see definite fear in her beauteous eyes. He wrapped his fingers around hers, and led them to the ledge of the roof. From there, they could see the Lord Regent's tower, and all its illuminated, vulgorous beauty. Lights spanned across the entirety of the Empress' former home, that was now a disgrace to Gristol.

"I was visited. Visited by the one who walks the Void. The great Leviathan. I was visited by the Outsider." a grim smile had formed across his cheeks. 

"The Outsider? Are you sure it wasn't just a wild dream?" she let go of his hand and slowly back away. 

"Yes, I am positive it was real. He was real. If he were not, I wouldn't have my new gift." he said, Blinking the few feet to her.

"Yes that is true. But why you? I mean, you're just a Whaler, just like me."

"Yes Seraphine, we are just Whalers. But he told me, me specifically, that I had to play a pivotal role in the days to come. There's no doubt that he means Corvo's assault on Burrows' forces. Perhaps, just maybe, my fate is to help Burrows. Or maybe he'll cross us, and then I'll help Corvo in the end." he said, Seraphine still walking away from him. 

"This is the talk of a madman. But if the great Leviathan said this is true, it must be. It has to be, given the proof you've shown me." she said, stopping is place. He finally reached her, hands trembling. 

"You cold? Because I am. I propose we go back inside." she nodded, and they walked back into the comfort of their bunks at Runa's base.


	4. A Masquerade, A Masquerade! (Lady Boyle's Last Party)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavine and Seraphine learn that Lady Boyle is having a Masquerade, and believe Corvo will be there.

Several days had passed and something regarding Corvo had transpired. The first to tell the dubious duo was Ward. 

"Well lad, lass, it appears that your mate Corvo has struck against 'ol Sokolov." Ward said, pulling a smoke out of his inner breast pocket. 

"Oh? Well thank you Ward, but how do you know this?" Seraphine asked, taking a drag off her own cigarette.

"I know everyfing dear." his T's sometimes sounded like F's. "And I know somefing else of great significance. The Boyle sisters are having a masked party tonight, and your masked friend will be there. I've already got your attire for the party ready, and you'll go as a couple. Nobody knows Mr. and Mrs. Whittel. You will find the clothes on your bunks. Go get changed and head across the way to the Boyle Mansion." 

They listened and found their attires. For Tavine, there was a black dress coat with a split tail. The pants and shoes were also the color of midnight. Seraphine had a black dress, that stopped at her knees, but the split tail spanned the length of her ankles. Both wore their Whaler masks, because Corvo would wear his mask. Nobody would know, they would simply think it a joke or some form of mockery. Attached to each attire was an invitation to the party, so a deceptive entrance wasn't required. 

The two left the comfort of Runa's place, and walked to their insecure new temporary home. The mansion was lavish and extravagant. Vines of green beauty tangled around the walls, like spider webs made of vegetation. Guards were everywhere, and almost all of them were drunk. "W-welcome to the Boyle Esate, hic. Let-let me get the door for you two—hic." a drunken City Watch officer pushed open the pearl white double doors. 

Beautiful columns, floors, and walls were the interior of the estate. People mingled and drank wine, which was Tyvian Red. Seraphine immideately spotted the wine from its distinctive color. "Darling, be a doll and fetch me a drink." she said, trying to act as a high society member. Tavine wrapped his arm around her waist, and led her to the feasting hall. "And whilst I am drinking this lovely Tyvian Red, do sign our names in the guest book."

He nodded and returned to the entry doors. On a marble end table, a guest book sat. He signed Mr. Tavine Whittel and Mrs. Seraphine Whittel under a name. _Corvo Attano_. He rushed back to his 'wife for the evening' with his new found news. "Dear, it would seem that our friend is here already." he said, winking his left eye. She nodded and began to scan for Corvo. As she sat her glass down on a table, a shrill scream came from the basement. A guard ran up the stairs and into the hall.

"Lady Waverly has been murdered and—" a guard had said as a blade slid through his chest. The wielder pulled it out, and time slowed again. Corvo killed three more guards by decapitating them all. Tavine fought the temporal lock and forced his way to Corvo. Steel collided with steel and sparks flew as two blades met. Corvo recuperated and swung at Tavine again. He threw his blade against Corvo's, sending the former bodyguard backwards and into a wall. He disappeared upon impact, and Tavine knew where he went.

They both transversed upstairs, and onto the garden balcony. "Well well, Mister Corvo Attano. What brings you to this lovely party? Your fond love of the aristocrocacy? Perhaps the Serkonian food? My my, silly me. Was it to kill Lady Boyle?" Tavine mockingly asked Corvo. He answered with a blank stare, the blue eye on his mask piercing the young assassin's courage to fight. They both knew what eachother were capable of. 

Corvo transversed behind Tavine, but the boy rolled forward. He turned around and aimed his wristbow at the Serkonian. Time slowed once more and, like before,  the bolt was sliced in two again. Time halted back to full speed, and many rats gathered around Tavine's feet. They poured from a hole as black as the Outsider's eyes. "Tavine!" he heard Seraphine yell for him. Corvo's gaze shot to her and he drew his bow. He fired a bolt with a green tip at her. She attempted to dodge, but he transversed behind her and put a death grip on her jugular. Struggling to move, the arrow hit her in the chest. 

Meanwhile, Tavine stood on the railing, avoiding the rats trying to eat his flesh. Distuging little vermine. Corvo shot a bolt at Tavine, and the boy had nowhere to run. He took the bolt to the chest and fell off his perch, down into a rosé bush below. Corvo Blinked through the guards gathering below, and into the streets leading away from the Boyle Estate. 

Tavine opened his eyes and saw guards standing over him. He panicked and Blinked to the balcony, praying to the Outsider that the rats were gone. They were, thank the Leviathan. He saw Seraphine, on the hard stone, not moving. He noted that she was in fact breathing, but not moving. "Damn that bodyguard. He poisoned you, didn't he? Well, let's get you home." he said, hoisting the Tyvian girl on his shoulder. He followed Corvo's exit path, and wound up in the streets. All he had to do was cross the bridge and cut through the old house across the water. Easy enough, he thought. He made it to the old house's two story window when he saw Corvo fighting a Tallboy. The masked assassin was winning the fight, he could see. So Tavine fired a bolt from his wristbow and into the whale oil tank on the stilt-walker's back. 

An azure explosion occured, sending Corvo to the water. He placed Seraphine on the old wooden floor and began to revive her. He pushed against her chest, and pinched her nose as he gave her his breath. He was praying that she would gain some respite and come back to him. During the third attempt of giving her air, she opened her eyes. He smiled smugly, and she pressed her lips against his. Her top and bottom lips wrapped around his perfectly, as if they were two puzzle pieces. She pulled away, hand lingering on his cheek. "Thank you, Tavine." 

The returned to Runa's shortly, Seraphine on his shoulder again. "What in the bloody 'ell happened to her?" Ward asked. 

"Sleep dart. It rendered her unconscious and weak. Her small frame couldn't handle it." Tavine muttered, grabbing for a glass of water. Ashe gave him a rag and he doused it in the cool water.

"I'll take her to her bunk, and you can care for her there." Ashe picked up Seraphine and started for the stairs. Tavine grabbed her from Ashe and took her upstairs himself. Her body was placed gently upon the grey blankets atop her bed. He placed the rag against her head, and pulled out a smoke. Drag after drag, she hadn't moved. Her body layed still, except the vertical movements with each weak breath. Eventually, the cigarette was gone, and he didn't want another. All he wanted was for her to be awake. 

"Seraphine, please come home."


	5. The Flooded District

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvo attacks the Flooded District, specifically Daud's base. Tavine is sent to help, but has to bring Seraphine with him or else she could wake up and be alone. What ill fate could awake the Whalers?

Two days had passed and Seraphine was still asleep, in her coma. Runa was upset with the two, considering the fact that they hadn't killed Corvo. Tavine sat by her side constantly, only moving to bathe. During the third afternoon, he dozed off, his head on her shoulder. 

"Hello again Tavine. I trust you've lived up to my expectations since our last talk? Your fate is very clear to me, and you will know soon enough. I only came to you to let you know one thing: This quest will end soon. Trust me, I've watched you closely." the Outsider appeared, coming from black threads weaving together in his form.

"My fate is already sealed and I know how it will end. But what of Seraphine's? Can you tell me anything about her?" he asked.

The Outsider shook his head and faded from this wild reality. Once again, the surroundings melted away in the darkness. A whirlpool of black engulfed Tavine, sending him back to his world. "That was a short visit. Perhaps my life will end soon." he thought he was alone, other than Seraphine.

"Dammit Tavine, wake up! Grab Seraphine and get to the Flooded District! Daud and his Whalers are under attack! We've been ordered to help!" Runa tossed the boy his mask. He grabbed Seraphine's waist and hoisted her upon his shoulder. Runa left the room, and that gave Tavine his chance to Blink to the Flooded District. He looked at an estate across the street and focused extensively on transversing there. Like usual, he appeared at his destination.

He Blinked from one rooftop to the next, occasionally stopping to replenish his magical charge. There were very few guards in the city, for they had all been assigned to KingSparrow Island. The Lord Regent Burrows was constructing a lighthouse there, before his death. Unfortunate for him, Corvo had ended his life. From then, to Tavine's knowledge, Havelock (leader of the Loyalists, he figured) betrayed Corvo and took over as Lord Regent. And now Tavine was on his way to rescue Daud. He prayed that it wasn't Corvo attacking the Knife of Dunwall.

The two, or just plainly Tavine, stopped on a rooftop in the Distillery District. "Seraphine, you need to wake up. If this is Corvo throwing an onslaught against Daud, I'll need you here." he said, caressing her black hair. She barely opened her eyes, the amaranthian beauty barely visible. The sunlight made the hint of purple glisten radiantly. 

"Tavine, I h-have heard it all. D-Daud is gonna need you. Go w-w-without me." she mumbled, eyes closing again. He pressed his fingers against her neck, and felt the weak pulse. She was alive, but barely. Using any more energy at all would surely kill her. He shook his head quickly at her demand. 

" _Listen Seraphine, Whalers in Leather Fight Together._ " he kissed her forehead like she did his after his visit with the Outsider. He picked her up and continued to Daud's base. Rooftop after rooftop, they were a few feet closer to the 'Assasult on the Whalers' and yet, it still seemed like they were still in the Estate District. Of course, this wasn't the case. Buildings marred by age and wear were all over the streets. Some rundown and condemned, others livable but just barely. Tavine started to recognize his surroundings, and they were getting close to the Flooded District. Water sat still in some parts of the street, forming small puddles. The closer they got to their destination, the more green mire floated about. It was the perfect home for the Hagfish of the Wrenhaven.

They found their way to Daud's from the Distillery District quite easily, and it was very obvious that Corvo had been there. Dead Whalers lay everywhere, just like the bodies in Campbell's house. Most had their throats cut, and lay face down, as if Corvo did not want to be seen. "Oh no, Fausten!" tears dripped off Tavine's cheeks as he saw an old friend from training, Fausten Belx. Belx was of Morley blood, and one of the few friends Tavine had and here he lay, cold and dead. "Well Seraphine, you're all I have now. I can't loose you." Tavine heard a familiar noise coming from inside the building. 

Swords were colliding, and Tavine wanted to be there. He sat Seraphine down against the outside wall and dashed to the noises. To his surprise, Corvo was fighting Daud and apparently doing a damn good job. Time slowed just as when he and Corvo fought and steel hit steel. Sparks flew and Corvo slashed Daud's chest. His coat and shirt tore at the blade's will, leaving a read line across the veteran assassin's chest. Daud swung back, hitting Corvo's sword. This engaged a game of might, seeing who could disarm the other. Corvo threw Daud's blade aside, and ran the blade through his gut. He transversed outside, blood puddled where he once was. 

Tavine Blinked to them. "Leave me, this is my fight." Daud said. He left and over his shoulder he saw Corvo and Daud exchanging words, then Corvo stabbing Daud in the chest. He smiled upon death. Corvo blinked away and was nowhere to be seen. Tavine panicked, and ran to Seraphine. Just as he feared, she and the Loyalist were fighting. She didn't have a chance at all. The poor girl was a genious but not a fighter. She could mix a poison and tell you where all a body's vital points were, but couldn't strike them. Time slowed just as it always had. Did he even have a magical limit? Corvo kicked her chest and she tumbled backwards. He transversed to her and grabbed her throat. Then transversed backwards, her throat's remnants in his hand. Tavine watched in horror as his friend fell dead. 

He ran to her and cradled her lifeless body. Blood squirted upwards on his tear soaked face. Long sobs filled the air, followed by childish wailing. His one true friend in the world was dead. Corvo noticed his love for her, and it reminded him of the love he shared with Jessamine. For once in his days as a Loyalist, he felt guilt for a target. Tavine looked at the assassin, and noted that his blade was drawn. The boy grabbed his too, but threw it at the assassin's feet. "You loved her, didn't you?" Corvo broke the silence and his gruff voice was heard. 

"What does it matter to you?" he answered.

"I loved a girl once, and she was killed. I'm sorry, and that does not cut it. But instead of me offering my sorrow, how about you come with me? Together, we can kill the one who brought me here and made me do this."

"Don't lie to me dammit. You just killed her in cold blood." he was shaking.

"I'm not lying." Corvo stood and offered a hand to the boy. "Corvo Attano." he jutted his right hand out. 

"Tavine Whittel." the two shook hands, and walked away from Daud's base. The burnt orange light grew dim upon Seraphine's body. Her eyes were still open. Tavine turned around and closed them for her. Then he drew a match from his breast pocket and lit her dry leather uniform ablaze. Smoke flooded the air as the unthinkable duo left the Flooded District for the final time.


	6. The Light at the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the Light at the End. All their work comes down to this...

Tavine looked at the mask in his palms, then at the boatman who was taking them to Havelock's demise. Corvo told the whole story after they had cleared the Hound Pits Pub of the City Watch. From there, they met a kind old man named Samuel who was the 'boatman' and only friend Corvo had left. Other than Emily, that is. From the boat, they could see the lighthouse shine dishonorably on the black water. This was it, the _Light at the End._

"This is as far as I can take you two, and the last time I'll be seeing ya. Good luck to the both of ya." Samuel gestured for the duo to exit the boat. And they did, as Samuel fired one last shot. Then he left, his boat skidding away on the East horizon. Corvo looked over at Tavine, then to the highline suspension cables that supported the lighthouse bride and electric power. He Blinked to them, landing ever so gracefully. Tavine followed, landing right behind Corvo. He also landed softly against the cable, keeping perfect balance. 

"I see the Outsider has cursed you as well." Corvo muttered, staring at the glowing mark on his hand. 

"I don't see it as a curse, assassin. I see it as a blessing, from the one above." 

"One above? You're saying he's your deity?"

"Yes, Corvo. I don't follow the Abbey of the Everyman. I follow the Outsider and his teachings. The teachings of madness." Tavine Blinked ahead of Corvo and proceeded to the lighthouse. His steps were light and cautious, for one mishap and all his work was over.

"Tavine, I know you are wondering why I chose to ally you so quickly." Corvo said, left hand on the boy's shoulder.  

"You needed someone capable of fighting, and I was basically put in the same situation as you when Jessamine died. That's right, everyone knew. And the only reason you're risking your life for Lady Emily is because she's your daughter." Tavine pressed on until he reached the lighthouse. Guards were everywhere, watching Teague Martin and Trevor Pendleton duel with words. Then a pistol that Martin drew from its holster.

"Okay kid, you take down Martin and I'll get Pendleton." Corvo was instantly behind Tavine again.

"Sounds great, except for all the guards." Tavine said, holding Blink in his hand. The mark glowed brightly against the black sky.

"That's why you don't get caught. And if you do happen to get caught, run." Corvo Blinked to where Pendleton was. He must've refined his Blink, from what Tavine saw. The boy could barely Blink twenty feet, whereas Corvo could Blink fifty feet at least. Without even thinking, Tavine fired a bolt into Teague's skull. Upon impact he fell forward, body colliding against the concrete. Guards scattered, all of them drawing their pistols. It was unknown to him how many guards were there, but it was definitely too many to fight. He saw Corvo from a hole in the wall (which was a good distance away) and he raised his hand.

Time slowed to a complete halt. Tavine jumped down and sprinted to Corvo, looting all the ammo and gold he could before Corvo's ethereal bind on the fabrics of time stopped. Thud thud thud, one after another, his footsteps echoed across the halted reality. He jumped and blinked to Corvo. "Thanks for the help, bodyguard." he mumbled, looting Trevor Pendleton's pocket. To his surprise, his pockets were void of gold. 

"I'm not a bodyguard. I'm just...Corvo." he said, climbing the stairs to his right. Tavine reluctantly followed behind the masked man. The stairs seemed to span forever upwards into the never ending darkness. The stairs opened to another steel catwalk, with more high lines above. "Up there. We use this route to sneak by and do it damn quick." muttered Corvo as he Blinked upwards onto the cables. Tavine once again followed, unsure if he should even be with Corvo. They walked across the cable, seeing a guard below. "Do not move." Corvo said, halting to a complete stop. 

He passed, blaming his deception on the rats. They continued on, to an elevator that led to Havelock for sure. Using the roof entrance, they made it inside. It ascended and tension was thick. "Listen Corvo, I don't blame you for Seraphine's death. Wrong place, wrong time, and uh—wrong attire so to say." Tavine said, never losing eye contact with the assassin. 

"And I do not blame you for the death of Jessamine. I blame Daud, and now he is dead." for the first time in front of Tavine, Corvo took his mask off. It revealed long brown hair, and dark stubble from days of not shaving. He looked like a normal Serkonian under all the metal. He inhaled deeply and put the mask back on as their ascension jerked to a stop. The door opened and the duo saw that they were indeed several stories up above the water and rocks. "It would be wise not to fall." Corvo said, trying to loosen the mood and tension. 

They rounded the corner and saw three guards. Tavine sprinted to one and slit his throat. Corvo was right behind him, blocking a sword attack. Corvo swung back and hit flesh. The poor guard's head fell off and hit the concrete, spraying blood. Tavine stuck his blade through the abdomen of the guard attempting to attack Corvo's back. Then, he grabbed a dagger from his side and slit his throat. Corvo recognized the dagger. It was one from a fallen friend. They entered the bulding and saw the enormous staircase leading to the top of the tower. 

Step after step, they appeared to be no closer to Havelock. Finally, a door could be saw by Corvo and he Blinked to it, skipping all the exhaustion of climbing. Tavine did the same, but had to twice. They reached the top and saw Havelock holding Lady Emily. His back faced the free fall they all were afraid of. Before he could even say anything, time slowed and Corvo grabbed Emily from Havelock's hands. Time speeded back to reality and the Admiral fell off the ledge to his death. 

"Thanks Tavine." Corvo said, turning around. Before the boy could reply, Corvo sent his sword through Tavine's stomach. He turned the boy around and kicked him off the ledge. 

"Bastard." he mumbled, falling down. With his dying efforts, Tavine Blinked back up to Corvo and grabbed him. Tavine's blade met Corvo's throat and the two fell to the sea below, both dead. 

 

—/\—

"And that's our story." Tavine said to Seraphine. The two sat at a card table, drinking Tyvain Red. Surrounding them was the ever blue material of the Void, and off in the distance, sat the Outsider. He knew that it would all come to this, and was quite pleased with the results.


End file.
